Here Without You
by Jenn1244
Summary: Harry wakes up in a room he doesn’t know and unsure oh how he got there. Who brought him to this place, and will he get back to Draco in time? Sequel to The Mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Unsuspecting

Unsuspecting

Authors Note: I didn't plan on writing a sequel to my story the Mistake but I came up with this idea the other day and decided to add more to this story. As I said the in beginning of the Mistake that everything was true however it did not work out so well, and I wanted this story to end well so here it is. Not really sure how long it will be but we shall see. Please no flames either and please review.

Summery: Harry wakes up in a room he doesn't know and unsure oh how he got there. Who brought him to this place, and will he get back to Draco in time?

Harry woke up in the middle of a very cold and dank room he had no idea were he was and how he had ended up there. One minute he had been at work and the next he had woken up here. He was weak, and his whole body hurt like hell. Harry tried to get up and move but he found that his arms were chained to a wall.

Harry didn't want to panic but he really needed to get out of where ever he was. He wanted to get back home to Draco so that they could finish planning there wedding together and get on with there lives. Little did Harry know though that Draco thought he was in Azkaban prison for a crime that he himself didn't commit but a certain someone had.

The same someone who had kidnapped Harry and brought him to this place, and left him. That same person had been planning this for months so that the boy who lived would be considered a trader and Voldermort would be able to rise to power. The plan was perfect and so far no one was of the wiser what had actually happened they all believed that there savior was a traitor and had a banded them when they needed him the most.

Everyone in the wizarding world wondered how the boy who lived could turn out to be a traitor and leave them to fight Voldermort on there own. Draco Malfoy was one of those people who wondered everyday why the love of his life would do this to not only him but the rest of the world as well. Draco was about to find out very soon how it happened indeed

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Losing Yourself

Losing Yourself

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the great reviews. You guys have no idea how much they mean to me. This chapter will have some angst in it and for a few chapters ahead but please stay with me and I promise they will get better.

Draco sat on the floor in the apartment that he and Harry had shared together. What used to seem warm and inviting now felt cold and hard. Draco had not really been living much since Harry had been sent to Azkaban. Draco in fact had started drinking.

He had tried other methods first like forgetting spells, anti love potions anything that would take his pain away but nothing worked so one night Draco drowned his sorrows in a bottle of fire whiskey and hadn't stopped drinking since.

Here he sat with the bottle in his hand just staring off into space because really what else could he do. Draco had lost his job as a healer at St. Mugos because of his intoxication. Hermione and Ron both tried to help Draco get over Harry but nothing would help. Even the alcohol wasn't working anymore Draco wished he could just end it all but Harry's face always entered his mind and he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

When he would finally pass out from to much alcohol Draco would dream the same thing every night of Harry chained to a wall that was not Azkaban and being tortured and screaming in pain. Draco would try to help Harry in these dreams but he couldn't find away to get to Harry and save him from whoever was hurting him. Draco would finally wake up screaming Harry's name and cry himself back to sleep.

Draco walked to the bedroom that had been his and Harry's and passed out on the bed. While he was sleeping he had a very different dream. Draco felt like he was floating and didn't know why. He was traveling very fast now and he could see Azkaban Prison just ahead. He entered the prison without anyone seeing him and then he entered Harry's cell and could here him talking to himself. He could just make out what Harry was saying and it scared him because the voice he was hearing wasn't Harry's.

"My plan is finally coming together. They all think that there savior is in prison and that he's a traitor well there going to get on hell of a surprise aren't they when they find the real Harry Potter dead and they will never know that it was me Barty Crouch Jr. who set him up in the first place so that the dark lord could come to power."

Draco woke with a start. This dream had never happened before usually they were all the same but now Draco wondered if what he saw was real or if it was just his own hope that was taking over his mind. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that maybe Harry really hadn't let them down after all and that maybe he really was in trouble.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Panic

Panic

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for there great reviews. There will be more information coming on how Harry got to where he is now but first I want to delve a little further in to Draco. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry it's so short but there is a lot more coming.

Draco had been pacing now for what seemed like hours not knowing whether to believe what had seen or not. Something told him though that he should believe it because he couldn't get the image of Harry being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse out of his head. Draco had to do something and fast he just didn't know what. He was afraid that no one would believe him given his recent drinking but he was sober now and all he wanted to do was get Harry back if that really was Harry he had seen.

Draco wanted to run and go tell Hermione and Ron what he had seen but decided he needed to investigate more to make certain of what he had really seen in his dream. Draco didn't know where to start though he supposed he could start with the Ministry of Magic and see what he could uncover there but getting in there could be a problem seeing as how he didn't work there or anywhere for that matter. Finally a thought came to Draco he decided to use Luna'sseeing as how she worked in Magical Law enforcement (which was very odd) he could ask her for Harry's records along with any of the other Death Eaters.

Getting Luna to agree would be easy because she always liked Harry and didn't believe he should be in Azkaban either. Draco would have to tell her what he had seen in his dream and just hope that she would believe him but being that it was Luna she would believe just about anything.

Draco was ready for this in fact he was ready for the fight of his life if that's what it came down to. Draco loved Harry more than anything and was willing to risk anything to get him back. He just hoped that he could get all the information he needed and get to Harry before it was too late.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Revelations

Revelations

Authors Note: sorry for the delay on my update. Anyway here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it.

Draco had contacted Luna Lovegood a few days ago so that she could start looking for the information that he wanted. Luna of course was very willing to help so she set upon the task of finding every record on all the death eaters including Harry's file. She had them sent by owl to Draco a few days later once she had collected all that she could find.

Draco sat sorting through all the files and was coming up empty which was not good because he had to prove that the person in Azkaban really wasn't Harry and that they needed to find the real one soon. Draco was getting frustrated by the minute so he decided to go for a walk instead to maybe clear his head a little and to help with the not drinking too. He had decided to give up drinking after his dream about Harry incase it was true he needed to be sober so that he could actually find him.

Draco headed out the door of his and Harry's flat and started down the street as he walked he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had a few days before. All those imagines of Harry being tortured floated in his mind and he needed to come up with something soon. Draco walked to the park where he and Harry used to sit and talk for hours about there plans for either that day or the future. Draco always loved those talks the best and wished that Harry was here with him now. As Draco sat there a thought occurred to him. If he wanted information then he should go to the source. He needed to go to Azkaban and see for himself if in fact that was Harry or not and if it wasn't then he would try to get as much information out of the imposter that he could so that he could get to the real Harry.

Draco got off the park bench and apperated to Azkaban. Standing outside he started to have some doubts on whether this was in deed a good idea or not. Finally after what seemed like hours he finally entered. Draco had to go through a lot of security before he was taken to Harry's cell. Draco finally made it to Harry's cell where the guard unlocked the door and let Draco enter. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. There was Harry or who he hoped really wasn't chained by his writs and ankles kneeling in a corner scratching the wall in front of him as if he would give him answers. He looked up to see Draco standing there and gave Draco a leer that made him take a few steps back. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Tbc.


End file.
